


Jigsaw Puzzles and Being Hopelessly in Love With Your Best Friend

by corgz



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgz/pseuds/corgz
Summary: Their relationship seemed like it would be the physical embodiment of a train wreck, but the two managed to click in such a satisfying way, like the last two pieces in a jigsaw puzzle.An extremely frustrating jigsaw puzzle.orMorgan and Reid slowly begin to realize that what they’re feeling for each other is not just friendship, and everything gets confusing.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Jigsaw Puzzles and Being Hopelessly in Love With Your Best Friend

You know that saying about opposites attracting? Yeah. That’s the best way to describe the relationship between the young Doctor Spencer Reid and the ‘ultra-muscular ladies man’—as Garcia describes him— Derek Morgan. The dichotomy of the two was similar to a marshmallow and a rock. Or maybe a lemon and a pile of sugar. Their relationship seemed like it would be the physical embodiment of a train wreck, but the two managed to click in such a satisfying way, like the last two pieces in a jigsaw puzzle. 

An extremely frustrating jigsaw puzzle. 

The perfect way to describe their relationship and its existence from beginning to now, actually. The most strenuous, confusing, stupid-difficult jigsaw puzzle in the history of puzzles, but once those last pieces finally fall into place, a beautiful picture is complete and you feel proud of what you made.

Spencer first noticed that maybe what he felt toward Derek was more than just admiration after he received his first nickname. _The_ nickname. 

_Pretty Boy._

Looking back, Reid could’ve slapped himself for being so stupid. Sure, whenever Morgan called him pretty boy his heart would race and his face would flush, but that was normal. So he got a little sweaty or would choke on his coffee every now and then after Morgan would ruffle his hair. That was normal too... Right? 

Derek first noticed he was looking at Spencer differently after a particularly tough case. The jet was full of deafening silence, and the atmosphere was awkward. No one could muster up the courage to break the tension— no one except for Reid. Although a genius, Spencer was highly oblivious to knowing when was the right time to rattle off random statistics about traffic lights and facts about how the word button originated. Derek loved— _Loved? What? Where did that come from?_ Derek _appreciated_ Reid and his obliviousness, especially at a time like this. Reid did what he does best, which was spouting random facts. The mood of the jet changed dramatically, and Morgan couldn’t help but smile to himself because _damn, this kid doesn’t know when to quit talking._

Morgan was so glad to have Reid as a _friend._ He could pick on Reid, call him names, ruffle his hair, _notice that his lips look strangely soft and kissable,_ play fight, talk about girls with... You know, all the normal _friend_ stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first try at writing fanfic of ANY sort, so please be nice!!! this is PAINFULLY short, i know!!! if anyone likes this, ill continue :))


End file.
